merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aithusa07/Monsters in Series 5
Hello Merlin Wiki! So we've debated what new characters could appear in the nest series. Which villains, which good guys, which actors would portray them. We've discussed episode titles and episode proposals and the how the characters develop whether into something better or something darker. So far, we have not discussed what types of mythical creatures could (or will) come to terrorize (or benefit) the city of Camelot. I'm gonna post a list of monsters that pop into my head that would be good in S5. If you have any monsters that i missed plz comment below. #Werewolf--> That ''could go in many directions. Involving a cast member being bitten by a werewolf and needing some antidote be it magical or not before turning into one. Or just trying to kill the dang thing because it is trying to eat people in the lower town. #Succubus--> The most dramatic I can imagine her doing is going after Merlin, since he has so much power and succubus would need to feed on men with magic to survive. She could seduce Merlin and drain some power off of him, but since his powers are so immense she can't take it all and she basically overloads. That or Arthur comes in with a sword to the rescue and kills her before she kills Merlin. #Vampire--> Pretty much the same as the werewolf #Magic Wolves--> Already in S5 which we know due a helpful cameraman with a twitter account. I wonder what ''they ''could have in store. Perhaps allied with Mordred or the Saxons? Or maybe (just maybe) they could be on merlin's side. Or they inhabit the snowy land where Arthur must go on a quest for something or other and they fight him on the way. #Amphitrite--> Like the wyvern, it is a cousin of the dragon. I think they are more snakelike, as in without the four legs. #Acromantula--> (Yes! Oh, yes, I have indeed opened MY ''Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander ''for this blogpost! ''Thats from Harry Potter if u dont know in which case shame on you! just kidding) ''Acromantula= ''GIANT SPIDER. I know there have been large spiders on the show before but I'd like to see a REALLY big one! That would make an awesome fight scene/chase scene for Merlin don't you think? Only Merlin better be more BAMF about it than he was with the dumb Lamia! # Basilisk--> (Again a HP refernece but how can you not have lots of HP referneces when talking about Merlin?) =GIANT SNAKE. Can kill by looking people in the eye or petrify. Has similarites with the ''Drakon ''in Percy Jackson(and many other stories im sure) in that rspect. #Centaur--> I would say centaurs are friendly in the MERLIN world and not unlike the Druids, except they would be more BAMF. Could start imigrating to Camelot upon hearing the once and future king has taken the throne. #Chimera #Gnome #Hippocampi #Hippogriff #Kelpie #Imp #Lethifold--> That is entirely origingal to the HP series I think but you have to admit its pretty terrifying. Its like ablack cloak that is half an inch thick that suffocates and digests people while they are asleep. They could do something similar to that I guess on the show or get permission from JK Rowling. Yes I know VERY unlikely but this is just fun brainstorming. #Merpeople #Phoenix #Sphinx--> OR some other magical creature that gives riddles. They could encounter it on a quest and it gives them a riddle they have to solve to get past or to learn something from the sphinx, giving Merlin a chance to show off his wit in front of the knights and Arthur when he solves it. Any and all of these could be tied to a plot by Morgana or Mordred. PHEW! Ok my fingers are tired. Plz leave a comment below with your responses and/or theories. TA! TA! for now! Afanc.jpeg Griffin.jpeg Lamia3.jpg Formorroh II.png Goblin ill.png Merlin205 0056.jpg Nathair.jpg Category:Blog posts